Tournament Maddness
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: FinishedThis is my tribute to march maddness a 32 person DBZ tournament who will win, now in the Finals and Vegeta and Goku are not in it, who is read and find out. please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Brackett match ups and Intro  
  
Fighters you are welcome to join in the greatest fighting tournament of all times, this tournament will have the greatest fighters of all times in it as well. You should fell lucky that you have been invited this tournament is only for the best. We believe that you are the best and therefore must be in our tournament. The tournament will be start tomorrow, and the winner will get a wish from the eternal dragon, and we don't care what your wish is.  
  
In HFIL the invitations were spread around and every one looked very happy at the though of getting whatever wish they wanted. For some it was the chance to became stronger then Goku, and for others he it was the chance to take over earth, for others it was other things.  
  
In the other world the only fighter who got a invite was Pikkon, he was happy that he would have the chance to prove he was stronger then Goku, and could wish for West Kai to leave him alone.  
  
On Earth, the saiyans looked forward to the challenge of fighting the best an entered without thing about what to wish for except for Vegeta who want to wish to become stronger then Goku. The humans were not to sure of it but it would give them a chance to see their old friends. The android 17 was just happy to be in the fray for once, 16 was just happy to be rebuilt after cell, and 18 need the money for more clothes. Piccolo though did not know what to think when he got two invites. One for himself and one for Nail, he would have to split him self for this tournament, and this would mean two things one which he did not like was that he would become weaker, and the other was that Nail would not be inside of his head making commits on what he should do. This pleased Piccolo greatly as the though Nail, and Kami got on his nerves.  
  
Finally Garlic Jr. found another way out of the dead zone, and he knew if he could win the tournament he could sent goku and gohan to the dead zone.  
  
When the people arrived the saw that the bracket for the tournament w as already written out. The tournament was held at the same place the earth's title was held every 4 years but with a new announcer the author of the story. The author also made the bracket.  
  
(a/n # are the seeds of the people and sorry I only put Fat Buu in tournament)  
  
1 Goku 16 Raditiz 8 Cell 9 20 4 Trunks 13 Burter 5 16 12 Freeza 3 Buu 14 Recoome 6 17 11 Yamcha 7 Pikkon 10 Tien 2 Gohan 15 Dodoria  
  
1 Vegeta 16 Nappa 8 Cell Jr. 9 19 4 Goten 13 Jeice 5 Piccolo 12 Nail 3 Dabura 14 Spice 6 18 11 Garlic Jr 7 Supreme Kai 10 Krillin 2 Mirai Trunks 15 Zarbon  
  
Chapter 2 Goku v Raditiz, and Vegeta V Nappa, will there be a 16 over 1 wait and see 


	2. Tournament Chp 1 raditiz SS what?

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Chapter 2 Goku v Raditiz, and Vegeta V Nappa  
  
"Welcome everyone we are you ready for the greatest tournament of all- times," Sonicwind raises the microphone to hear the sounds of the crickets in the stands.  
  
'Well, I guess that everyone is watching on TV because they are afraid of being kill from a misdirescted energy blast. Well I can't blame them I am alittle worried myself' though the announcer  
  
"Well for are first make we have the former champ Goku, versus one of two men who have killed him his evil brother Raditiz," Sonicwind says  
  
Goku and Raditiz enter into the area, both look as though they are ready for the fight. Goku look over at Raditiz with a smile on his face," Hey Raditiz you know you still can become good, I will forgive you for killing me."  
  
"Goku, I think it is to late now, but if I could maybe I mean if Vegeta can be an good guy may it is ok for saiyans to help people out,"Raditiz says  
  
Goku charges up to his SS 1 and look at raditiz, and says, "Well I can go super saiyan so you might as well give up now," Goku says with a huge grin.  
  
Raditiz follows suit and turns SS 1 but because of his long hair Goku looks at him worried. "Hey Raditiz how did you learn to go Super Saiyan 3, I mean I have never seen you go Super Saiyan before," Goku says with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Simple I am only a Super Saiyan 1 have had long hair this whole time," Raditiz says.  
  
"Ohh, ok I see know, you only a Super Saiyan," Goku says  
  
A voice from the background, "Come on already, you call yourself saiyans. All you do is stand around and talk no wonder you two are low class."  
  
When they hear this they two men charge each other exchanging punches and kicks in a even match up. Raditiz slip a kick past Goku's defense and knocks him back. Goku conters this by charge up a hit Raditiz in the stomach followed by a kick in the side the attack almost sends him almost out of the ring. Raditiz get up and dodge attack that Goku brings to knock him out of the ring. The attack fails and Raditiz trip Goku making him fall on his back. Goku gets up and charges Raditiz throwing him out of the ring ending the match.  
  
Sonicwind walks up and raise Goku's hand, "Goku is the winner,"  
  
After a few minutes for commercial break Sonicwind walks back into the area and calls for the next to challengers, "Next we have the Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta, and the Commander of the saiyan army Nappa," Sonicwind says.  
  
Vegeta walks into the ring hearing his introduction and say "dang right."  
  
Nappa walks into the ring after Vegeta enters, and look at right at Vegeta, and says, ' Vegeta, I will have my revenge for my death, prepare to join my in HFIL," he charges at Vegeta. Vegeta powers up and kick Nappa in the back of the head knocking him out cold.  
  
Sonicwind walks into the area and looks at Vegeta, "Well, I guess that was a fast, well Vegeta wins,"  
  
Well I am sorry if these chapters are short I hope when we get to the good battle that the chapters will be longer. Will Goku wish Raditiz back if he wins the tournament time will tell.  
  
Chapter 3 20 V Cell, Burter V Trunks, 16 V Freeza, 19 V Cell jr. Goten V Jeice and Piccolo V Nail, will their be upsets well yeah. 


	3. Nail and 20 cheat and the boys have fun

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Chapter 3 20 V Cell, Burter V Trunks, 16 V Freeza, 19 V Cell jr. Goten V Jeice and Piccolo V Nail  
  
"Now on to the next match," Sonicwinds says," Now we have the evil doctor Gero aka #20, vs his greatest creation the killing machine Cell."  
  
Cell and Gero enter into the area staring each other down along the way. " Cell I created you, you can not harm me," Gero says.  
  
"Well, yes I can, I can kill anyone that I want. I will be fun to kill you case you did not make me perfect enough," Cell says  
  
"Well I could not of know about that blasted kid, and you will not hurt me Cell," Gero says pulling out a controller from his hand.  
  
"What is that," Cell says  
  
Gero push the one red button on the controller and says, "Well when I made you I created a mind control devise that would make so when I push this button you will do what ever I say."  
  
Cell walks right out the the ring and looks at Gero and says, "It is done master."  
  
"Well I guess that means the Gero aka 20 is the winner of this round," Sonicwind says.  
  
"Next we have another make up between androids, here are #19 and Cell Jr."  
  
The two challengers enter the ring and Cell jr start to jump up and down yelling, "Mewanowaskiskneiere." Cell jr charges 19 and blowes him away with one energy blast.  
  
"Well, I guess 19 is out, but according to the rules killing is not allowed an sorry Cell jr. but you are disqualified for killing 19," Sonicwind says.  
  
Cell Jr looks down and mumbles "Nowanaytkihfiyr," Cell jr. charges Sonicwind put is destroyed by a energy blast that seem to come from no where.  
  
"Well that takes care of that now on to the next match up. Please welcome Trunks and Burter," Sonicwind says Trunks walks to the ring smiling at the Ginyu Force member, and laughs," So this is what you fool look like I can see why Vegeta thinks that Saiyaman looks like you," Trunks says as he watch Burter do his pose.  
  
"Well I guess this Saiyaman has some class to do a pose like this," Burter says  
  
"Well I don't think so, your just a loser," Trunks says  
  
In the background, "Hey does that mean you think I am a loser too,"  
  
Burter was mad that this boy would make fun of his Ginyu move, and he charge right at him. He though every single attack he knew of, but the boy just kept dodging them. Burter was tiring out fast and he knew it so he though a crusher ball right at Trunks how knocked it away harmlessly.  
  
"Wow, you are so weak, I bet a baby could beat you," Trunks says  
  
"How dare you make fun of a member of the Ginyu Force," Burter says charging the boy. Trunks side sets him and backhands him out of the ring.  
  
"Our winner is Trunks," Sonicwind says.  
  
Trunks raise his hand, and says, "I know I am the best.."  
  
Also somewhere in the far background away from everyone someone says, " Wow, he is so just like me, I am so proud,"  
  
"Next we have Jeice another member of team wink, o I mean ginyu vs the youngest son of Goku, Goten," Sonicwind says "wait a second where is Jeice."  
  
Jeice is forced out on to the area, "Well, I guess we can start now,"  
  
Goten looks at Jeice and asks him, "Wow you are weird, why do you have red hair, why do you have white hair, what type of alien are you, my bother tell me your evil, is he right, do you have a pose like my brother, are you a good fighter....,"  
  
Jeice looks confused and says, "Kid be quiet," and charges Goten, only to be kick out of the ring out cold.  
  
Goten looks at Jeice and says, "Man he did not tell me if he is Santa, I mean he is red just like Santa,"  
  
"That means Goten is the winner, and Goten Jeice is not Santa. Santa wears red and not is red," Sonicwind says, "Next up we have 16 and Freeza,"  
  
The two both enter the ring Freeza looks at the android and says, "I am the great Freeza, the greatest warrior of all time, I will win this match..." at that moment Freeza was hit by a arm of 16 knocking him out.  
  
"Well, it is so nice to have quiet time, Freeza was harming those around him with his bad vibes," 16 says.  
  
"Another quick match," Sonicwind says," now we have the only two Namekians in the tournament going to fight it out, here are Nail, and Piccolo,"  
  
The two Namekians walk into the ring staring at each other, and then Piccolo suddenly falls down in pain.  
  
"I guess my plan has worked," Nail says  
  
Everyone in the area was shocked and did not understand till they could what Piccolo was saying, "Kami, stop bugging me you will not leaving me alone. I can't fight a tournament with you messing with my mind,"  
  
Nail walked over to Piccolo and kicks him right out of the ring.  
  
"Well that was creating, but you I guess that Nail wins," Sonicwind says, "Now for some overdue commercials,"  
  
Chapter 3 Dabura V Spice, 18 V Garlic Jr, Supreme Kai V Krillin, Mirai Trunks V Zarbon, Buu v Recomme, 17 V Yamcha, Pikkon V Tien, and Gohan V Dodoria,  
  
Remember so far we have Goku V 20, Trunks V 16, Goten v Nail, and Vegeta gets a bye do to Cell jr.'s death  
  
I hoped you liked it I am sorry I made Piccolo lose, but I need some upsets and this seemed like one I liked. I do think that Piccolo would win if it was a fair fight, and so would Cell, but I just don't like the green monster. 


	4. Tournament Chp 3 Deals and Shocks

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Chapter 3 Dabura V Spice, 18 V Garlic Jr, Supreme Kai V Krillin, Mirai Trunks V Zarbon. Upsets, deals and strange happens  
  
"Well welcome back to the tournament, we have had a few upsets so far, will there be more in this half of the tournament," Sonicwind says,"first we have the Lord of Darkness Dabura vs the leader of the Spice Boys, Spice,"  
  
The two enter the ring with nothing but business on their mind. The look each other down without saying a word, and charge up to their highest power levels. Everyone in the room was expecting the major power that Dabura would have, but no one expected that Spice would also put of so much power. The two fighters looked like they were at about the same power level.  
  
Dabura made the first move and charge at Spice throwing a hard jab at Spice's face, Spice dodge under the punch and hit Dabura with a punch to the stomach and a sweep kick that knock Dabura of his feet. Dabura got up and let out a little spit before charging Spice again, this time he went for the same hard jab at Spice, but when Spice dodged it he reacted by kicking him in the slide. Spice flew of to the side but land on his feet. The Raised his hand and looked at Dabura, and says, "Hey Dabura, Raditiz showed me this one," as he charged Raditiz's Big Birdee Attack (A/N it is the attack Raditz used against piccolo that took of his arm). He throws the attack at Dabura who countered it with the most powerful energy attack he had. When the two attacks hit they cancel each other out. Dabura was getting out of the fight and was wondering how Spice a villain who was supposed to be weak was keeping up with him. Dabura charged him at though a combo of kick and punches both high and low. Spice blocked them all, his goal was to wear Dabura out, and it was working. When Dabura was wear out from his attack, Spice hit him a kick to the side of his head, and followed it up by a punch that knock Dabura out of the ring.  
  
"Wow, that was a great fight. I can't believe Spice could be so strong, Tell me Spice how did you do it," Sonicwind asks  
  
"Well, simple you saw Raditiz go Super Saiyan, I was training with him in HFIl hoping that we could get a second chance to return and help out, where tired of being evil, and in our training I was able to beat Raditiz every time," says the white haired man  
  
"Thank you very much Spice and good luck," Sonicwind says, "Now we have 18 the beauty of destruction, and Garlic Jr. the immortal. "  
  
From the background came a yell, "Hey take that back 18 is not evil anymore,"  
  
The two warriors entered into the ring, but when, 18 saw Garlic she just started to laugh, at him. "Man your smaller then Krillin," 18 says.  
  
18 charge him and kick him to the back. Garlic got up a throw energy attack after energy attack. He was trying to keep 18 at bay, and it was working. He gained the time he need to open the dead zone. When he did this 18 was shocked, trying as hard as she could not to fly back into the dead zone. 18 charge up one attack and throw it at Garlic. The attack knocked garlic out of the ring a second before she was to flew in the dead zone. When she reached where the dead zone would be it was gone.  
  
"That was a weird match up, but 18 wins," Sonicwind says, "now we have Krillin vs the Supreme Kai."  
  
The warrior walked into the ring knowing that that they were about equal in power. They also had a lot of respect for each other. Krillin started up the match by charging Supreme Kai, he kicked him back and charged him again and punched him in his gut knock him almost out of the ring. The Supreme Kai rebounded from the attack an launched a counter attack of his own hit Krillin back into the middle of the ring. From here the two men throw attack after attack at each other. It was soon apparent that neither one would have an advantage on the other one.  
  
Krillin backed up and though a massive Kamehameha at Kai and missed him by inches. The Supreme Kai charge Krillin again knocking him down, but Krillin got up again, and charged Kai again. He hit the Supreme Kai in the head knocking on of his earrings off of him. He walked over and pick up the earring, and looked at the Supreme Kai, and asks, "Hey Kai why do you wear these,"  
  
"Well It help me become more powerful," Kai said not wanting to give away his secrets to the whole world, this being on TV and all.  
  
"Cool, I think I will put this one on," says Krillin as he put the earring on his ear.  
  
Then he is pulled to Kai and he know he did something wrong, but before either one could say anything they where both gone. In there place stood a purple skinned human with black Mohawk. He looked up and says, "I am not Krillin or Kai I an the Supreme Krillin."  
  
"Well I guess that finish that round, both Krillin and Kai are out, but the Supreme Krillin move on to the next round," Sonicwind says, "now we have the Future boy himself Mirai Trunks vs Freeza top man Zarbon." Sonicwind thinks about how badly matched up the two fighters are. The two men walk in the ring, and Zarbon says, "Hey kid if you promise me to wish me into the other world I will give up and let you win this fight."  
  
Trunk looked confussed and was thinking. Zarbon hoped that he would take the deal because he knew he could not win and he was tired of having to deal with Freeza in HFIL.  
  
"Ok, I will take you deal," Trunks says.  
  
"I though this was going to be a fight, but oh well Trunks wins," Sonicwind says, "Now we will have some lunch before we continue till next time."  
  
I wanted to though in a surpise or two in the tournament this felt like a good place to me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was fun to write. Next Chapter the rest of the first from I think some of the fights were to one sided to have them be long. I promise the fight will be at least as long as the Dabura V Spice fight. Which was atleast a good fight, but I could be wrong. Please review. Remember that we will now also have Spice V 18, and Supreme Krillin V Mirai Trunks. 


	5. Tournament Chp 4 Human successes, and th...

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Chapter 4 The first round ends  
  
"Were back for the last of the first round. So far we have had a weird first room and if things keep going this way we will have a interesting tournament," Sonicwind says, "Now welcome the fat ball of death Buu, and another member of the Ginyu Force Recoome, at least he will be the last of the Ginyu Force member, because we could not turn ginyu from his frog form."  
  
The two warriors walk into the ring an look at each other, Recoome does his pose and say, "Hey fatty, are you ready for a boom." He then prepares to do his Recoome Boom, and says "Recoome Boom," and the second he done there is a loud booming sound from the area. At the end of the attack Recoome was laying out cold, outside of the ring.  
  
"Well I guess that was the Recoome Boom, but seriously Buu wins and the Ginyu Force is out," Sonicwind says, "Next we another kill android 17, and the great bandit himself Yamcha."  
  
The two enter into the ring and 17 see that he is going to be against Yamcha and laughs, and says "Stupid human you should give up now, all humans are to weak to be in a real tournament like this, and no human is as strong as me."  
  
Yamcha looks at 17 and smiles, and answers 17 statement, "Well normaly I would agree with you but lucky for me I found out about this tournament before anyone else, so I have been working out and I think you will find me for then your equal."  
  
This made 17 very upset, being talked down to by a stupid human and all. He charge him giving everything into his attack, he was sure that the fight would be quick and he would win. In fact Yamcha made him so mad he hope he would kill him with the attack, and he was sure he would kill Yamcha. When the attack got to Yamcha he dodged it and hit 17 in the back with a kick knocking 17 across the ring. This made 17 even madder and his attacked Yamcha again. This attack was just being blocked seemingly without any effort. This made 17 still madder, and he attack Yamcha again and again; do no damage to Yamcha what so ever.  
  
Then he slipped back and throw the largest energy attack he could make, and let it go at Yamcha. He yells at Yamcha, "Die you stupid human." Yamcha then redirected the attack up and way from himself. Yamcha then throw a energy blast at the tired 17, and it knock him down. 17 charged Yamcha again finally land a hand on Yamcha knocking him back a little way, but Yamcha counter the attack knocking 17 right out of the ring.  
  
"The winner is Yamcha, and now in our next match up we have Tien vs Pikkon," Sonicwind says.  
  
In the background everyone was still shocked at how strong Yamcha had gotten, one man in peritucal was more worried then the other, he says, " This isn't right when did that weak human get so powerful, he may even be able to challenge me."  
  
The next two warriors where already in the ring, and getting ready to go for the win. Tien started the match up by charging Pikkon, his attack was totally unsucessfull, Pikkon then hit Tien into the air, and the and punched him back into the ground. Tien started the match of badly, the only thing good that happen was that he land on his feet from Pikkon's attack. Tien the attacked again working to find any holes that might be in Pikkon's defense, it took him awhile but he found one. He hit Pikkon in the side as he went in for a punch. Tien followed the kick with a group of punchs that almost knock Pikkon out of the ring. Pikkon was tired of the fight and took his weighted clothes off.  
  
He then attacked Tien again, knocking him all over the ring, but he could not knock Tien out of the ring, Tien keep find ways to stay in the ring, but they both knew at the rate it was going it would only be a matter of time before the match was over. Tien tried to attack once more and was knocked out by the counter attack.  
  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," Sonicwind counts, but then Tien get up and changes, he does not have his normal white aura but has a new silver aura. Tien charges at Pikkon and knock him to the side, and followes it up with attack that sends Pikkon flying against the wall.  
  
"Wow, I did not see that one coming, that means Tien is the winner," Sonicwind says, "Now we have Gohan vs Dodoria, this is the final round of the first round."  
  
The two walked into the area, but something was not right with Dodoria he did not look like his normal self. Dodoria looks at the kid and says, "Hey kid I remember you, I remember that you were pretty good."  
  
Gohan looks at Dodoria and says, "I am sorry, I have never seen you before, but I am powerfull, I may be the most powerful person alive,"  
  
"Good, I want that power now," says Dodoria," Body exchange," Dodoria says, reviling that he was not really Dodoria, but Ginyu in Dodoria's body. As things look like they would work for Ginyu a random frog came out of nowhere and jump in front of the attack.  
  
Dodoria looks at the kid and say," Hey kid I know I am no match for you so I quiet I am just happy to have my body back."  
  
The frog leaves without anyone see him go. "Wow, I guess Ginyu did make his appearance in the tournament, but now the Ginyu force is finally out of the tournament. Now we are done for today, we will be back tomorrow for the next round," Sonicwind says.  
  
Wow I hoped you like the chapter, I know that the are people out there who think that Yamcha could not beat 17, and Tien could not beat Pikkon, but well this is my story in it they can win. Please review if it is to say Yamcha and Tien should not have won. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Next round match ups  
  
Goku V 20(Gero) Trunks V 16 Buu v Yamcha Tien V Gohan  
  
Vegeta v noone Goten v Nail Spice V 18 Supreme Krillin V Mirai Trunks 


	6. Chapter 5 How did that happen?

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Goku V 20(Gero) Trunks V 16 Buu v Yamcha Tien V Gohan  
  
Vegeta v noone Goten v Nail Spice V 18 Supreme Krillin V Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter 5 the second round – How did that happen?  
  
"Welcome back to the tournament I hope that you got a good night sleep for today we will have the the second round," Sonicwind says," First we are proud to introduce the man who has saved the world on many occasions, Goku. Also welcome the man who hate him so much he made tried to kill him after his own death, Gero."  
  
The two men walk into the ring and Gero look right at Goku, and says "looks like I am going to get to kill you myself, I don't care if I am toss out of this tournament, as long as I can kill you."  
  
Goku laughs at Gero, and says, "Man you got problems, you did not even lead the Red Ribbon army, and you want to kill me."  
  
Gero angered by this statement, he charge right at Goku to only find out that when he got there that he Goku had already moved to his left. He charges Goku again only to come up empty. This went on for a few minutes then He looks, and Goku and say "Dang it fight me."  
  
He charged Goku again and came up empty again, but this time Goku hit him in the back. The single punch Goku threw throws Gero out of the ring ending the match.  
  
"Wow that was just sad, I mean I did not even know Gero was that bad, but Goku wins," Sonicwind says, "Well this match looks like it could be real good everyone welcome the moralist android, 16 and welcome the teeny titan, Trunks."  
  
As the two warriors enter the ring 16 looks at Trunks and says, "I know you can go Super Saiyan, but that power has not is not greater then my power."  
  
The two warriors charge at each other throwing punches and kick at each other. After the first exchange of attacks Trunks fly back and lands on his back. A trunk charge 16 again this time as a Super Saiyan, and throws a kicks at 16 sides, only to be blocked by 16, and then 16 counters with a punch that knocks Trunks back to were he was before. He then get up and looks at 16 only to be knocked down by a flying fist.  
  
On the sidelines someone yells," Hey idiot do what I showed you last night."  
  
"O yeah, how could I have forgotten that, Thanks dad," Trunks says, "Now you are going to pay," Trunks says as he powers up to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
He then attacks 16 again, and hits him in the stomach with a kick, and follows it up with punch to the face knocking 16 back. 16 tries to counter this but all his attacks are blocked by Trunks. Trunks then finishes the match with a kick from behind 16 that knock him out of the ring.  
  
"Great job Trunks, I did not know you could go Super Saiyan 2," Sonicwind says  
  
"Well, of course I can I am the son of the world's strongest," Trunks says  
  
"Anyway, Trunks wins, next we have Buu against Yamcha," Sonicwind says.  
  
Buu enters into the ring followed by Yamcha. Yamcha then holds out an large bag and says, "Hey, Buu I know you like candy, I have so do you want it," Yamcha says.  
  
"Buu like candy, you give me candy," Buu says.  
  
"Ok, push pick it up ok," Yamcha says as he tosses the bag outside of the ring. Buu then runs out of the ring and grabs the bag and start to eat the candy, not realizing that he just lost.  
  
"Well, that was cheap, but I guess it does not matter. Yamcha you win," Sonicwind says, "Next we have Gohan vs Tien."  
  
Both Gohan and Tien enter into the ring and look at each other, and Gohan charges up to Super Saiyan 2 and says, "Hey Tien, I know your good but I don't think that your new transformation can keep up with me."  
  
"Umm, maybe, maybe not, but I have some news to tell you. You know when you were out last night eating for 3 hours, you got a call" Tien says  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with this tournament," Gohan says.  
  
"Well, it was Videl, she told me to tell you that that she wanted to go out with you and if you don't meet her at her house today by 10 AM , she will never see you again," Tien said.  
  
"What really, Oh no it is already 9:30, I guess I go to go," Gohan says. Then he leaves the ring headed to meet with Videl. "well, I never though that he would buy that ," Tien said  
  
"Wow, Tien cheating, I never though I would see the day that happened, but I guess it worked. The winner is Tien," Sonicwind says, "Next since Vegeta has a bye, next we will have Goten and Nail, but first we will have a break."  
  
Well I know it is a short chapter, but the semifinals will be pretty long fights, even Goku V Trunks. Yamcha V Tien hopes to make into a great fight. Thanks for the review, and please continue to give reviews. 


	7. Tournament Chp 6 who predicted this elit...

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Goku V 20(Gero) Trunks V 16 Buu v Yamcha Tien V Gohan  
  
Vegeta v noone Goten v Nail Spice V 18 Supreme Krillin V Mirai Trunks  
  
Chapter 6- Down to eight, and who would have predicted this.  
  
"Welcome back everyone, now we are proud to introduce Goten, the youngest Super Saiyan and Nail, the great warrior of Namek," Sonicwind says.  
  
The two entered into the ring at the same time. We you looked at this battle it looked like it would be one sided. Nail charge the young boy knowing this fact. He threw punch after punch hoping one would hit the boy, but it was no anvil, his attack was useless, he then threw a lot of energy blast at Goten, but this was to now use either. Then he walked right out of the ring, and turn and looked at Goten and said, "Well I guess it was fun to get out of Piccolo for a while, if nothing else."  
  
"That is it folks, Goten wins the match, and is moving on," Sonicwind says, Next we have Spice the person who shocked us last time vs 18."  
  
The two fighters looked at each other and charge at each other at the same time. They exchanged attacks back and forth, but then Spice got in a kick that sent 18 flying out of the ring, but 18 caught herself before hitting the wall. Spice then charges 18, and the fight took to the sky. Spice then throws a kick that knock 18 back and followed up the kick with a punch that knock 18 to the ground. 18 counters the attack with one of her own that just came up empty. Spice sees a opening in her counter-attack and hit 18 out of the ring into the wall  
  
"That makes our winner Spice, and with that he moves on to the elite 8," Sonicwind says, "Well, our final match in the next round is the final in this round. It is between the newly formed Supreme Kai, and the hero of the future, Mirai Trunks.'  
  
The two enter the ring, and get into fighting stances. They both make there move at the same time. Trunks throw a kick that is blocked, by S. Krillin, who counters with a punch at Trunks, which hits him, and then S. Krillin throws two more punches that hit Trunks. Trunks then goes for another kick, which blocked again, and he is hit back with a kick to the stomach.  
  
Trunks then charges up to Super Saiyan 2 and attack S.Krillin, and throws a handle full of punches at him. About half of his punches hit S.Krillin and the other half are blocked. S.Krillin then attacks Trunks, with a point blank energy blast. The attack knocks Trunks back to the away from S.Krillin. S.Krillin take the chance and charges at trunks and throws a handful of attacks, all of them missing. Trunks then rebounds from the attack, and hit S.Krillin with a kick. The kick knocks S.Krillin, to the ground, but he gets up and charges at Trunks to have his attacks again to nothing. Trunks counters this attack with one of his own that knock S.Krillin out cold.  
  
"That was a nice fight, Trunks wins, and now we are done for today, but be ready for the elite 8, we have Goku vs Trunks, Yamcha vs Tien, Vegeta vs Goten, and the shock of the tournament Spice vs Mirai Trunks.  
  
Sorry that it was a short chapter, but they were not the best matches up, and there I did not want to go to the next round. I hope that you liked it, please review the chapter. I am putting my other two stories off till either I finish this story, or till I get a review on them. 


	8. Tournament chp 7 the elite 8

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Chapter 8- The Elite 8 Goku vs Trunks, Yamcha vs Tien, Vegeta vs Goten, Spice vs Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Welcome to the tournament, we are down to the elite 8 in this tournament. Everyone left in this tournament are warriors, and this should get interesting,"Sonicwind say, "Are first match up in the quaterfinals in Goku, vs the new member to the Super Saiyan 2 club Trunks."  
  
The two warriors enter into the ring, Trunks entered into the ring jumps around with a big smile, and says, "I can't believe I have made it here, and I now get to fight against the second strongest warrior around."  
  
Goku looks at the boy and smile and says, "Man this is going to be fun."  
  
Both of the warriors charges up to Super Saiyan 2, and charged into battle. Goku threw a combo of punches that knock Trunks back, but then Trunks rebounded and kick Goku in the chest knock him of his feet. Trunk followed up his success by hitting Goku in the face with a punch as he fell to the ground. Trunks then backed up and threw a large energy attack at Goku. Goku dodged the attack just in time. Goku then charge back at Trunks and threw two punches that were blocked by Trunks. Then Goku threw a Kamehameha at Trunks which almost knocked him out of the ring. Trunks rebounded and threw a Burning Attack at Goku, which he dodges.  
  
Trunks then charged Goku and hit him after he as he dodge the Burning attack. The attack then hit dead on knock him to the ground. Then Goku the got up and threw a handful of large energy blast the Trunks dodged. Then he charged him throwing a punched him that hit Trunks dead on. He then hit Trunks point black with knock Trunks away from him would have knock Trunks out, but he rebounded just in time to hit the edge of the ring. Goku then followed up his attack and attacked Trunks with attack that was meant to knock Trunks out. Trunks then dodged the attack just in time, and then he kick Goku in the back and knocked him into the wall, ending the match.  
  
Goku walks up to trunks and says, "Hey kid you're a lot better then I was when I was your age, nice job,"  
  
"The young Super Saiyan wins, and now we had to the next match up Tien vs Yamcha, who will come out as the strongest Human," Sonicwind says.  
  
The two men walk into the ring and power-up to there max, and both transform. Yamcha attacks first with a strong kick to Tien's stomach followed by a punch to Tien face knock him back. Tien the counter the attack with one of his own, he threw a large attack at Yamcha. He hit him in the side with a kick followed by a punch to Yamcha's shoulder. The fight went on as time passed Tien got the advantage over Yamcha. They were locked into a fast and furious fight that went back and forth across the sky. If you did not know better you would think that the explosions in the looked like either fireworks, or anti-aircraft fire.  
  
Tien wanted to finish the fight, and attacked Yamcha with a Tri-beam attack that knocked Yamcha back, but not out of the ring. Yamcha was mad he could not find away to win the fight, and he had been at this new level for much longer then Tien. He charge up all of his energy, and found out he had more energy in him then he though he did. He prepares his attack. He knew if it failed that it would mean the end of his participation in the tournament. He gathered all of his energy in one spot and threw it all out in the form of a Kamehameha. Tien felt the energy building in Yamcha, and tried to follow suit, but after a little while it seemed that Yamcha may not be in the same ball park as him. As Yamcha threw his Kamehameha, Tien tried to counter with another Tri-beam, to counter the differences in strength. When the to attacks hit each other the Tri-beam did nothing to Yamcha's Kamehameha, and Tien was knocked out cold and the match was over.  
  
"Wow now we are down to the back half of the quarters, and next we have Vegeta vs Trunks," Sonicwind says.  
  
The two enter into the ring, and both power up to their highest form. Vegeta then launches attack that knocks Goten back. Goten tries to counter, but it is just pointless he is not match for Vegeta. He is then quickly knocked out of the ring, and the match is over.  
  
"I figure that would be quick, but not that quick," Sonicwind says, "Finally we have Spice vs Mirai Trunks"  
  
The two warriors entered into the ring and Trunks charges up tight to Super Saiyan 2. Then the two charge at each other hitting each other at the same time. Trunks and Spice are both knock back. Trunks then attacked Spice throwing a attack that knocked Spice almost out of the ring. Spic counter with a attack that knock Trunks out for 5 seconds. The two warriors continued this way for a while, and the fight just got more and more intense, but both warriors were keeping about even in the fight. Trunks would attack and knock Spice back, only to have Spice counter the attack and even things out. The fight went on like this for over 5 hours.  
  
Then both men were in a energy blasting exchange, and Spice came up with a idea. He threw a large attack at Trunks who easily knocked away, but he had lost sight of Spice who appear behind Trunks and knocked him out of the ring.  
  
"Wow the fight finally ended, and with the end of that fight we are at the end of the Quaterfinals, See you tomorrow," Sonicwind says  
  
I hoped you liked the fights, I know Goku is out, I did not want Goku to win the tournament from the begging, but I know who finals will be, but I don't know who I will let win the finals. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	9. Tournament Chp 8 the great fight

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Chapter 9- Super Semi's  
  
"Welcome back for another day of tournament action, this will be the final day of this tournament, "Sonicwind says, "the first match for today is the Trunks, who's wish is to get a lot of toys, and Yamcha who's wish is to have eternal youth."  
  
As the two warriors enter the ring they charge up to the highest power level each could reach. Yamcha starts up the match with a quick Kamehameha, which is Trunks dodges easily. Yamcha follow this up with a quick attack to Trunks knocking him foot his feet, but Trunks rebounds from the attack and kicks Yamcha up into the air. Then he back hands him into the ground.  
  
Trunks then goes on the attack, throw a barrage of punches at the human's defense, all most all of them are blocked, but three get up and hit. Yamcha does a solar flare to get room between him and Trunks. He then attacks trunks who is still blinded. He hit him in the ribs and then kicks him in the back. The attack knocks to the ground, but he gets right back up. Trunks then leads off with the next attack that Yamcha dodges, and then trunks throws a large energy ball that hit Yamcha dead on. Yamcha is able get of the energy ball in time and does so. He then rises in to the air, and brings the attack up their. He hit Trunks into the face, and kicks him into the leg knocking Trunks down a little. Yamcha threw dozens of energy blast then, that all hit Trunks, and knock him into the ground. Yamcha seeing this opening attacks Trunks and knocks him to the edge of the ring.  
  
Trunks counter attacks Yamcha, right away, and his attack then knocks Yamcha back, and Trunks throws a burning attack at Yamcha. The two warriors look at each other breathing hard.  
  
"Hey kid your good, I think your better then that father then yours, I guess I will have to go all out," Yamcha says.  
  
"Well, thanks, and your not bad for a human," Trunks response.  
  
Yamcha then pulls a Super Kiao Ken attack at Trunks. The attack is very successful, and the attack knock Trunks back. The attack turned into the favor of Yamcha. He grew incredibly strong after the Super Kiao Ken attack in his transformed nature. Then Yamcha threw attack after; knock Trunks back at every turn. Trunks was not going to give up, he had too much Vegeta in him to do something like that. He would attack again and again. Finally, he got a good hit in and knock Yamcha down. Yamcha got right back up though and started a counter attack. The attack was a strong punch to the gut, followed by a strong kick that almost knocked Trunks out of the ring.  
  
Trunks was running out of time, and he finnaly though of a idea, he powered up to max and threw a Burning attack at Yamcha. Yamcha saw this happening and powered up , and remembered what happen in his fight with Tien, and attacked Trunks before he could power up all the way. His attack worked it knock Trunks back and kept him from getting off his attack. The attack however was not a knock out attack like Yamcha wanted. His body was giving out on him. He knew it was only a matter of time, but his Super Kiao Ken attack would run his energy down. Trunks also was pretty much out of it. Both of the warriors fall down at the same time. The both also went over 10 seconds. Then the winner would be the one who got up first, and that happened to be Trunks.  
  
"Wow, I think that was the best fight yet, give a hand for Yamcha and Trunks, and Trunks moves to the finals," Sonicwind says," Next we will have Spice, who wants a second chance vs Vegeta, who want to be stronger then Goku."  
  
The two warriors enter the ring, and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2. The fight started with a bag, when Vegeta start by throwing a Big Bang Attack. He attack was dodge by Spice who throw his own attack that was dodged by Vegeta. Then the two went into a close combat fight.  
  
The fight was fast, so fast that if you did not know it that it would seem that no one was in the ring. Then you would see Vegeta fall to the ground, or Spice fall to the ground. The attack when on, and on and on in fact the fight went over the time that the Spice, Trunks match went. The two warriors the came out of the speed rush, and appeared at the two sides of the ring. Vegeta threw a Final Flash attack that knock Spice back, and to Vegeta he looked like he was standing out of the ring  
  
. Vegeta started to laugh at Spice, and says, "I can't believe I took you seriously, your just a big joke."  
  
Vegeta then walk over to Spice and realized that Spice was not on the ground, but this came to late, as because when he got it he was all ready being thrown into the wall, and had lost the match.  
  
"You know you should not brag, before the match is over," Spice says.  
  
"That means that Spice is the winner, and now we have our finals, Spice vs Trunks," Sonicwind says, "But first we will have a short commercial break."  
  
Wow we only have the finals to go. What to you think was the best fight in the tournment, I think it was the either the Yamcha V Trunks fight in this chapter or the Spice V Dabura fight, what is your choice. PLEASE REVIEW 


	10. Tournament Chp 9 Finals, and Beyond

Disclaimer- I do not own dragon ball z or any of it characters.  
  
In honor of March Madness, here is March Madness DBZ-style  
  
Tournament Madness  
  
Chapter 9- The Final, and Beyond  
  
"Now are you ready for the Finals," Sonicwind says, "First we are proud to introduce the former leader of the Spice boys, the warriors has shocked us with the amount of power he has. Will he get the second chance that he wishes for or will he go back to HFIL. Next we are also proud to introduce Trunks, He is also a surprise, no one knew that he would reach Super Saiyan 2, will he get his wish for more toys, or not."  
  
The two warriors entered into the ring, both looking very confident, Spice smiling where he shows his fangs. Trunks just smirking back at Spice. The looks the two warriors said all that there was to be said. They were going to go all out for this fight. The title meant different thing for each of the warriors, toy or redemption.  
  
The two charged each other, and when went right into the sky throwing punch and counter punch. Trunks then threw a plethora of energy blast, only to see them deflected away.. Then trunks dodge a handful of energy blast that were thrown at him. Trunks then charge and threw an attack that of 5 punches and 4 kicks, all of them blocked. Spice then counter attacked with 5 punches which trunks dodged. Trunks then dropped back and charge at Spice again. Hitting him in the stomach with a punch followed three punches that hit Spice's chest. Then he kicks him in the sided knocking him down into the floor of the ring. Trunks then followed up his attack with a huge Burning attack.  
  
Spice dodges the attack just in time, and charge at Trunks. He hit him in the face with a punch then hit him in the stomach with 2 more punches. Then he blocked a handful of punches from Trunks. Then when Trunk went back to create ground, Spice charges him and hit him in the back. Knocking him in the ring. He then charges him and hit him again pounding him over and over again.  
  
Trunks was getting pound and was losing the fight. He then hit Spice of him and charge Spice. He hopes that the attack would chance the balance of the fight. He hit Spice with a large energy blast, and then hit him with several other small energy blasts. Then he charges him and got in to more close combat with Spice.  
  
The fight was at close range for the next 10 minutes and it was so even that no one could tell who was winning. The two went back and forth, hitting each other with attack, getting the advantage in the fight. Only to lose it a second later, when the other would counter attack. Trunks then started to throw a lot of energy blast that hit him and knock him back. Spice rebounds again, and throw more energy attacks at Trunks. The two exchange the energy blast for a couple of minutes. Then they both threw their largest attack at each other canceling each other.  
  
Trunks then charged Spice again, and hit him in the face, and then kicked him to the edge of the ring. Trunks then went after Spice, and hit him with an energy attack, knocking Spice out of the ring ending the round and the tournament.  
  
"That was a great finals, and are Champion is Trunks, do you have a few words to say champ," Sonicwind says  
  
"Well, yes this should prove to everyone that I am the best," Trunks says smirking like his father.  
  
"Now let us bring forth the dragon," Sonicwind says as he puts the dragon balls together, "Shenron awake and grant us our wishes."  
  
The great dragon aroses in to the sky and looked down on all of the people. "what are your two wishes," Shenron says.  
  
"First I wish for two large barrels full of toys," Trunks says.  
  
"It shall be done, speak your next wish," Shenron says, as two 10 foot barrage appear.  
  
"Next, I want you to bring Spice, and Radditz back to live," Trunks says.  
  
"It shall be done, goodbye," Shenron says as he the halos over Radditz's and Spice's head were gone. Then the dragon disappeared. ============================The End???=========================  
  
Over the next 5 year many things happened to the members of the tournament  
  
Goku went off to train Uub, leaving Goten, Gohan, and Chi Chi alone.  
  
Radditz moved in with Chi Chi, and Goten and help Chi Chi in any way he could. He also trained Goten.  
  
Gohan married Videl, and moved away from the Chi Chi, and started their own family.  
  
Goten got a lot stronger training with Radditz so say he may even be stronger then Goku. To bad we will not know until he gets back.  
  
Spice moved and lived on the lookout where he help Dende watch over the world for evil.  
  
Piccolo decided not to take back nail, and accepted the fact that Spice was also a member of the look out.  
  
Nail moved back to New Namek where he took his spot as leader of the Namekians  
  
Yamcha, and Tien go and find the fountain of youth, and drink from it. Tien kept to his training in the mountains, and Yamcha signs a new baseball deal worth millions.  
  
Supreme Krillin retook up his place, and brought his family with them  
  
18 move to the Kai planet, where she found out that she just traded one old man for another old annoying man.  
  
16 went to work for Capsule Corps, and sent a lot of his time in the room of lost animals.  
  
17 went back to his old life, and was not heard from  
  
Pikkon went back to the other world, but agreed to work it out with Yemma to have Zarbon go their as well.  
  
Zarbon went to the other world, where he is happy away from Freeza  
  
Vegeta spent all of his time like before, but he now trained a lot more with both of his sons.  
  
Mirai Trunks decided that he did not want to go back to the future, and lived at Capsule Corps.  
  
Trunks trained a lot, and was able to go Super Saiyan 3 only a year after the tournament.\  
  
The other all went back to HFIL, and their lives did not change one bit.  
  
Now five years later something happened that would change everything once again, but that is another story.  
  
That is it, Story done. I hoped you like it, I was thinking about making a sequel to this story that would be just an normal action adventure type story. If you think I should, say so in the review. Thanks for all of the reviews. Please Review. 


End file.
